1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the stringed musical instrument properly known as the banjo.
2. Description of Prior Art
The major components of a banjo rim assembly (circular part of banjo) are 1. head (skin or plastic) 2. tone ring (metal) 3. shell (usually wood): “Mitchel's Tone Ring Mate” (FIG. 1) installed on top and sitting in the raised head ring converting it to a flat head 4. sub parts to make previously mentioned parts into a single taut assembly.
Banjos Typically are of Two Types:                1. Raised head—having a tone ring that reduces the main vibrating area of the head to the approximate inside diameter measurement of the shell.        2. Flat head—having a tone ring that maintains the vibrating area of the head to the approximate outside diameter measurement of the shell.        